Jaune Arc CO Profil
by Baumfan
Summary: This "Story" is about what i think would be a advance wars Version of Jaune.


**The following is something like a inspiration push to a RWBY and advance wars crossover, because I have yet to read one. I wish to inspire someone to write something with this, because I find my skill in writing lacking. **

CO Jaune Arc Intel

Jaune

A teenager, who under mystery circumstances appeared and successfully impressed Nell during a Field Training, fought in the first Black Hole war only as a advisor to the CO. Only in the second war has he started commanding troops himself. In the end of the anti Von Bolt Campaign, he suddenly and under the same circumstances as his Arrival, disappeared.

Hit: Peace, Friends

Miss: War, wounded Friends

As a a very protective person all units of Jaune fight better when a other unit is nearby. His talent does somewhat negate his inexperience, but sometimes the fire power still is reduces a bit because of it.

CO power (Semblance of Protection):

All units have their defensive risen and they can fire stronger if a friend is near them. The effect varies on the amount of units nearby.

Super CO Power (An Arc Protection will):

Every infantry units get 3 points restored and all other units 2. Also rise there Attack and Defense considerably and can move again. Effect can be amplified with units nearby until a limit of 3.

Access secret files?

Yes

No

Secret Files:

The Rumors that Jaune advised Sturm during a fight is true. The Story goes as such: As Jaune scouts a field in Black Hole he discoverers black creature with red eyes. He calls them Grimm. As there was only Sturm nearby Jaune asks him if he would be willed to kill the Grimm with his advice. At first Sturm found the Grimm great, but after a Speech from Jaune, which main point was that the Grimm want total annihilation and destruction and cared not about the things Sturm values. Sturm, to protect the possibilty to to war, formed an alliance with Jaune for this one battle. The Sturm and Jaune alliance killed the Grimm fast.

This was the first of three times that these Grimm forced Jaune into a short alliance with Black Hole. The other two were at the core the same. Only difference was that the last time was Hawk the ally instead of Sturm.

Back story: Jaune claims to be from another World. This claim has be proven with his disappearance by the end of the anti Von Bolt war.

Open the Files on the Grimm Jaune Arc has identified?

Yes

No

Grimm

The Grimm appeared only three times and all of these times in the Land of Black Hole. At First it was assumed that the Grimm were a weapon of Black Hole. But this was proven false by the Black Hole Grimm skirmish (More To that see secret Files). Grimm have no leader, as far as CO Jaune is aware. Organization seems to be feral . All attempts to make Profiles of pack leaders were futile and without success.

A lot of Grimm can categorizers in our weapon categories.. For example the nevermore are like Battle Helicopters.

**Author Note at the End:**

I want your honest opinion of this. If someone has better ideas Please make a Fan fiction or send me and I will publish your Work, if it is fitting, in the next Chapter. The next Chapter may not happen.

P.s. I am not a native English speaker so I would like some tips how I could improve my writing.

P.p.s.: A short "Story" I had in mind. The intended Battle was not written, because I can not write.

It was a silent and calm night in the land of Black Hole as Jaune walked a little. He wanted to clear his head a little. " A calm and silent night. Why have I a sense of Deja Vu? … Now I know it! This condition are the same as that time. That time when I discovered that the Grimm followed me here.", was Jaune thinking. And as a author wanted to make Jaune suffer he heard the howl of Grimm. "Alone in Black Hole territory and Grimm to fight. Does, whatever forces exist, want me fight Grimm?", with this thought he moved to whatever forces where nearby.

After a short while he found Black Hole tanks and a command center. As he approached them Jaune was noticed and the soldiers called him over to the CO. Jaune gone to the command center he saw the CO. The CO was Sturm. Sturm greeted him with: "Ah! Jaune good to see you! These Grimm came once more and want to attack. Now how to you want to form an alliance? These Grimm were a threat at the first time but now they will tremble before my power. And a alliance is the only thing that may protect you from finding death here." Jaune knew that. He was in an enemy base without his friends. But then came the thought of why he was here.

Jaune wanted to fight Grimm and save lives from senseless slaughter. As answer to Sturm question came: "I want to fight the Grimm as much as you want Sturm. An alliance or truce to fight the Grimm can not be happening because you could defeat them without my help, as opposed to the first time we were forced to fight the Grimm. But this leaves the question why you keep me alive. My idea to the why is that you want to fight a war with an ally for onces."

"Hohoho. Interesting idea. But the truth is different. I want you alive to witness the power and fear when you see how easily I crush the Grimm." replied Sturm. "Then why not give me troops so that I am able to show you how I will fight something like a war against the Grimm?" came from Jaune. As much as he wanted to Black Hole suffer loses, so that his friends and he had it easier to fight Black Hole, he wanted to prevent death to the Grimm.

Even if it means becoming a CO of Black Hole for a short while. "See you wage a war with nothing held back? That is something I want to see! I will give you temporary command above my troops and lets see who will fight a better war!" answered Sturm. Jaune was mildly surprised that Sturm wanted to see him fight with everything he got. The battle was in the beginning rough.

But as soon as Jaune has found out how to optimize his movement with Sturm's and how to push Sturm buttons effectively the battle was beginning to become one sided and fewer man and armor were lost. In the end of the Battle Jaune was able to corporate with Sturm quite good. Sturm was impressed by how much Jaune has grown since the last battle the two fought and how well the two were able to work together. Jaune and Sturm said there good byes and Jaune went back.

The End


End file.
